


Cursed Affection

by GayBaeShipping



Series: Curse [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuphead is 20+ in all my writings, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, I Love Writing About This Ship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Events In The Game Haven't Happened In This Story, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i love tags, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Cuphead had a curse placed on him as a young boy, and he grew up with it. Unbeknowest to him, the curse can be broken. With the kiss from someone he loves and who loves him back. Little does he know, a certain lackey seems to have fallen for him.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first chapter done. I love this ship. Believe it or not, but I dreamt about this and then wrote this. Same rules apply; Cuphead was cursed, Dice fell for him, he's falling back, will the curse be undone? Mystery.

Cuphead quietly sucked the straw. The casino was so quiet, open, but no one was awake yet to go there apart from a couple of drunkards that stumbled in. Meant he had a whole bar to himself.

He hated being in the casino, but it was all he had at the moment. At least it gave him a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in. Even if the room felt like a prison that blocked him away from other people. Even if the bed was old, and uncomfortable. Even if the room always smelt like decay, no matter how much he cleaned it.

And at least the people there were nice, and fed him and gave him some jobs to earn some money. At least he was alive. On the outside. On the inside, he felt dead. 

He ran his finger around the rim of the cup, a thin layer of salt coming off. “Why so glum?” a voice asked.

“I’m always glum,” Cuphead said, not looking into King Dice’s eyes.

“Why?” Dice asked, making himself a drink behind the bar.

“You know why,” the Devil said, having appeared out of nowhere. “Just leave him alone and let him be unhappy.”

Dice glanced at Cuphead, but Cuphead didn’t care, only glared at the Devil’s smug, self-righteous expression. He downed the glass he had and pushed it towards Dice.

He stood and strode down the hall, to the sound of pounding feet. “Hey, wait up!” Dice’s voice called, and he grabbed Cuphead’s arm, stopping him.

“What, Dice?” he asked, turning to the man. 

“You just look so depressed,” Dice said. “I want to help.”

“Not much you can do, unless you can reverse a curse,” Cuphead said. “If you can do that, great. If you can’t, not interested.”

Dice sighed. “I can’t break the curse,” he said. “But I can help you some other way.”

“How?” he asked, and yelped as Dice grabbed his arm and pulled him along. “Ow! Hey, wait – slow down!”

“You act as if you’re not allowed out of this place,” Dice said, and charged out of the casino doors, the Devil watching curiously. “Well, you are! Let’s have some fun!”

“You sound so horny!” Cuphead said, making Dice laugh.

 

Cuphead hadn’t been out of the casino in years. Not since the Devil cursed him. It was full of life. People bustled about. His old friends. His brother. His grandfather. They were all in a little circle. Mugman was holding a flyer Cuphead couldn’t see, and Elder Kettle was drawing something in the dirt with his stick. 

Only his oldest, once best friend, Baroness Von Bon Bon, looked up. She smiled weakly and waved gently. Cuphead waved back, and turned away before he could cry. He missed them. Mugman, Elder Kettle, Baroness, Hilda Berg, Sally Stageplay, Rumour Honeybottoms, everyone. He silently cursed the Devil for what he’d done.

“Are you alright?” Dice asked. He turned and saw Dice looking at him with a mixture of pity, hurt and sadness. He reached over and wiped Cuphead’s cheek with his thumb. To both his and Cuphead’s surprise, Cuphead didn’t move away or bat his hand away. “You’re...crying.”

“You try having this curse,” Cuphead said. “You’d cry yourself to sleep at night, too. You’d cry every time you saw people you love, too. You’d cry just because you have a curse that ruins everything you have and had hanging over you. You’d cry too.”

He walked towards a seat in the darker woods, towards a bench. He could feel Dice’s eyes following his back. He sat in the shadows, not moving. When he was a child he had learnt that if you stay still in dark shadows people were less likely to notice you. And as a shy, nervous boy that didn’t make friends easily, he hide in shadows as much as he could. Especially when the curse kicked in.

Dice came over and sat beside him. For a moment there was silence, then Dice said, “Do you want to go to a movie?”

Cuphead shrugged.

 

The theatre in the Inkwell Isle always had one room with one picture playing. The picture showing was a movie called ‘Cursed Love’. “Well, a mushy romance is better than nothing, right?” Dice joked.

Despite himself, Cuphead smiled. He didn’t actually mind Dice’s company. He was better than Mr. Wheezy, who only wanted to talk about cigarettes and their sales.  
The two walked in, ignoring the curious stare Mac the Apple gave them, and just sat down, side-by-side. Even the way Dice sat was cute. He spread his legs apart slightly, but only slightly, and he tucked his hands neatly into his lap.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Cuphead,” he said. “How did you get the curse from the Devil?”

Cuphead blushed. He hated talking about this.

“He saw me holding hands with my brother, and he thought we were together, so he asked us to kiss,” he said. “When I said no, he got angry, and demanded I sleep with him. When I continued to say no, he cursed me. Everyone I loved, love or ever will love will always leave me. Always.” He ducked his head, forcing back the tears. “Since then Elder Kettle said I needed to look after myself and kicked me out, Mugman said he was tired of being the older brother when he was actually younger, and all my friends couldn’t stand to be around me any more. Even my boyfriend at the time said we weren’t good together. I’ve been alone ever since.”

He was startled as warm, strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him close. Dice was hugging him? He hugged back, and pulled away quickly as he noticed the door open. He turned his face to the movie, and was surprised to see the entering people were all his friends and family that he’d seen outside.

What were they doing here?


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny 'date' between Dice and Cuphead...with a lot of sexual tension!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much fluff and half-smut in this it's unbelievable! But I loved writing it so much! Enjoy!

Even though the movie was playing, Cuphead couldn’t concentrate on it. All he could think about was his family and friends, sitting just a few aisles behind. What were they doing there? Didn’t they hate him? So why did they follow him?

He felt a weird weight on the back of his chair, snapping him out of his thoughts. Years of living with a curse made him aware of everybody and thing around him. Dice’s arm was on the back of his chair. He must’ve tried that old yawn trick. 

Cuphead didn’t know why at the time (maybe it was because he wanted to prove to those that had left him that he still had feelings? Maybe it was because he needed comfort? Maybe it was because he actually wanted him to?) but he grabbed Dice’s arm, and slung it over his shoulders, gripping his wrist.

Dice jolted as if surprised, then pulled him closer, Cuphead leaning on his shoulder gently. He was warm, and the warmth of his body pulled him into reality. In the movie, a man was telling another man how much he loved him, and the other man was explaining about a curse planted on him, and how he can’t fall in love with him any more because of it.

How ironic, Cuphead thought.

He heard shuffling and saw out of the corner of his eye Baroness sit literally five seats across from him. Why? Didn’t she hate him?

Cuphead leaned further into Dice’s side, and Dice wrapped his second arm around Cuphead, pulling him closer. He didn’t mind and hugged Dice back, unconsciously sticking his tongue out slightly.

He concentrated on the movie, but became increasingly, alluringly distracted as Dice slowly moved his hand down Cuphead’s back.

The two main characters were holding hands, their faces close together.

Further down, his hand had almost reached his ass.

They were about to kiss.

With a jolt, Dice grabbed Cuphead’s ass and squeezed it. Cuphead blushed, and felt the hand moving away, having felt him jolt. But he just grabbed the wrist and left it there, letting it squeeze it gently. The other hand was still and quiet against his forearm, but Cuphead suddenly didn’t like this placement, and moved it down to his thigh.

Dice instantly began tracing little circles on it, swirls that made him feel...what was this feeling? Of wanting? Of loving? Of confusion? This feeling that was making him feel warm and fuzzy. Was it lust?

He suddenly realized how immobile his own hands were. He wondered if Dice thought he was weird for not doing his own horny thing...wait, why was he thinking like that? Why did he care what Dice thought of him?

Nevertheless, he moved his hands to Dice’s lower back, tracing it slightly. His other hand reached the chest, and started to feel the lines of a six-pack through the clothing. It was making him blush. Dice pulled him closer, practically in his lap now, and gave his ass another squeeze. Cuphead giggled, and dug his finger into his lower back.

There was a rumbling in his chest, and he realised he’d just made Dice moan. “Shh,” he hushed, and dug his finger in again. He felt Dice tense, and saw him bite his lip trying to hold him back. Cuphead giggled. “Am I teasing you~?” he purred. 

Dice nodded, biting his lip mutely.

He must’ve decided to get back at him, because in seconds the hand on his ass moved slightly, and a finger was trying to get in his entrance, but being blocked by clothes. 

Cuphead arched his back, forcing himself forward. He playfully shoved Dice’s head. “You horny thing,” he teased, and licked Dice’s neck. “Now watch the movie.”

Neither of them really moved, apart from the occasional squeeze and poke. When the movie finally ended, Cuphead looked around, spotting his loved ones literally two rows behind them, and Baroness one seat away from where he’d been previously sitting. 

She must’ve seen it. And they must’ve heard it. It was impossible not to.

“Where do you want to go now?” Dice asked, helping Cuphead up. “I mean, how long have you been wearing those clothes?”

Cuphead looked down at his usual outfit. “Whenever I wanted to get them washed I just borrowed something from Wheezy and got them dry cleaned,” he said.

“Wheezy,” Dice said, with a hint of something in his voice, like...jealousy? Betrayal? “He’s very...handsome.”

“He has terrible taste in clothing,” Cuphead said. “I’ve never been more embarrassed wearing his clothes. They’re all big, and look-at-me, and….revealing.” He shuddered. 

“Well, we should get you something else,” Dice said, pulling him along.

 

The clothing store was small, but had nice outfits. Cuphead could tell instantly that Dice shopped there. Just the style of clothing struck him as Dice.

A woman stood behind a front desk and she smiled when she saw Dice. “Mr. King Dice, I have your suit here,” she said, leaning down and picking up a flat, long box.

“Thanks, Missy,” Dice said, picking it up. “I’m looking for clothes for Cuphead here.”

“Is he your friend?” Missy asked, giggling. Cuphead could tell instantly she had a crush on him, and it sparked something in side of him. Jealousy? Anger? Disappointment?

“Yes,” Dice said, taking Cuphead by surprise. “We need some clothes for him.”

Missy nodded. “Right away,” she said, brushing her hand up his arm. He pulled it away, and she giggled.

The clothes were nice, and comfortable. Cuphead remembered one in particular. The black shirt with tiny dark red streaks through it. Missy offered to help, but Dice ended up in there instead. Cuphead noticed him looking at his bare chest, and edged closer. “Like what you see?” he teased.

Dice responded by reaching out and brushing his fingers across the chest. Cuphead blushed, and blushed more as Dice grabbed his waist and yanked him into his lap, biting his collarbone. Cuphead bit back his moan, and leaned forward, making Dice bite harder.

When he pulled away, the bite-mark was bleeding. “Dice ~” Cuphead purred, his voice laced in lust.

“Shh,” Dice whispered, putting his finger to his lip. “Put your shirt on before I’m tempted more.”

Cuphead did quickly. Going out, Cuphead noticed the backs of his loved ones at the window. Where they following him? It seemed like it. Missy smiled as they came out. "I just need to take a few measurements to make some outfits I think would look good on him," she said. In the room, she looked at Cuphead, and the still fresh bite mark on his shoulder. "Dice is cute, isn't he?" she said, giggling. A cold feeling formed in his stomach. "Do you think you could set up a date between him and I? Because you're friends with him, and stuff."

"Dice isn't looking for a relationship," Cuphead said bluntly.

"Oh," Missy replied, disappointed.

Cuphead couldn't help wonder if what he'd said was true.

 

When they entered the casino again, clothes bags and ice-cream in hand, they were tired and generally allured by the other. 

“Thanks for the day out, Dice,” Cuphead said as they entered. “It was fun.” He leaned up and licked Dice’s neck. “Bye.”

He walked away, and Dice couldn’t help but slap his ass as he left. Cuphead laughed as he went to his room.

“You’re being real risky, Dice,” the Devil said, having appeared beside him. “You know about the curse.”

“You put it on him,” Dice pointed out.

“He won’t love you,” he said. “And even if he did, you would eventually leave him. That’s how the curse works.”

“I care about him.”

“You shouldn’t. He won’t be with you long.”

“Is there any way you could break it?” The Devil frowned. “Please, boss. Please.”

“If he loves someone, and they truly love him back, a kiss will fix it.”

“So I just need to find someone who loves him?” Dice said, pouncing on the opportunity. The Devil blinked at him. “I can do that! I just have to find someone who loves him and will kiss him despite the curse. And if he loves them. I can do that! Thanks, boss!”

He scurried away, already thinking. “Oh, Dice,” the Devil sighed when he was out of earshot. “You don’t even realise that it’s you.”


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead realises he doesn't have to be miserable, and Dice breaks the news of the curse's cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead realises he doesn't have to be sad about everything, because right now he is.

The night had never been colder. All the air conditioners were switched off, and heaters were on. Even electric mattresses were turned on. All except the room Cuphead slept in.  
He shivered, pulling the smelly covers up to his nose. He couldn’t stop thinking about things. Mugman, Elder Kettle, his friends. But mostly Dice.  
The way he trailed his hands over Cuphead’s body, and bit his shoulder as if he genuinely wanted to. No one had ever treated him like that since the curse. Like they wanted him, and weren’t afraid to show it.  
He sighed and flung the blankets over his head. The door opened and he jumped, startled, meeting the parakeet green eyes of King Dice.  
“Dice?” he asked.  
“Jeez, it’s cold in here,” Dice said, and sat on the bed beside Cuphead, his hand inches from Cuphead’s. Cuphead suddenly had an urge to grab it. “Why is it so cold?”  
“The Devil said this was the only room available,” Cuphead said, pulling the blanket tighter around his body. “He never could be bothered to get a new one.”  
“Well then, he lied,” Dice said. “There are plenty of other rooms.” He shivered. “And I’m not letting you freeze in here.”  
With a yelp, the blankets were flung over Cuphead, covering him completely, and he felt himself get lifted up and carried away. He didn’t move, mainly for the fact that he couldn’t, as his arms were tangled in the blankets.  
Eventually he was placed on something soft, and he heard a door lock. He untangled himself, and was instantly greeted by warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time. A fire crackled in a small fireplace, and the mattress was an electric mattress, warm to the touch.  
The bed was covered in expensive silk sheets, and the pillows were so soft it was unbelievable. “I don’t usually stay here overnight,” Dice said, laying beside him. “But, you know….I have a reason to stay.”  
Cuphead smiled. “I can’t stay in here,” he said.  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s your room.”  
“So?”  
“Aren’t you afraid of the curse?”  
“Why are you?”  
“Stop answering my questions with questions!” Cuphead said, batting his handsome head. Dice laughed.  
Then he turned serious. “I know how to break the curse,” he said. Before Cuphead could say anything, he rushed on. “We need to find someone who you love, and who loves you back, and we need to get you two to kiss. That’s how to break it.”  
Cuphead blinked. “So….”  
“I can help you find him,” Dice added, making Cuphead’s heart sink. “It’ll be easy, I think.”  
Cuphead nodded, and turned over, his back facing Dice.  
He felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. “Why so sad?” Dice asked. “We can fix this for you.”  
Cuphead said nothing, just lay still.  
Dice wondered if he’d said something wrong, and he wrapped both arms around the small cup. Cuphead put a hand on his wrist gently. “I’m fine,” he said.  
Both knew he wasn’t, though. Dice pulled him closer, and kissed his forehead.  
Cuphead shivered and his face turned hot.  
“You should stay the night,” Dice said. “It’s warm.”  
There was no reply and he saw why; Cuphead had fallen asleep.

Cuphead woke up with his head on Dice’s chest. The older man was breathing heavily in his sleep, chest rising and falling systematically. He was warm. He lifted his head, and looked around the room.  
On the wall, there was a framed picture of a younger Dice.  
He was only about 151 cm tall, maybe 5 or 6, and he had spectacles on, perched on his little purple nose. They were round and made his eyes bigger. His eyes in the picture were seafoam green, a beautiful colour. Weren’t his eyes black? The little Dice had on a camouflage pattern shirt, long trousers striped grey and white, and Converse-style shoes. He was smiling, but it seemed forced. It didn’t look real. He was sitting on a tree stump, with a book on his lap.  
Beside him was a toddler. He were about 2 years old, and was looking at him. On his cheek was a bandage. His pips were different from Dice’s; they were a pineapple yellow, and the two pips were his cheeks. Unlike Dice, he had no nose, only the two ‘rosy’ cheeks. He wore a white shirt already stained by blueberries (crushed under his fingers, Cuphead could see), and his trousers were black. He was barefoot, and he must have stepped on something because his foot had a massive gash on the sole.  
Beside Dice, on his left, was a tall girl. Her pips were different too. They were pink, for a start, but there was three on each cheek; they looked like freckles. She was relatively clean, and looked to be about 10, maybe 11. She smiled softly, but it too looked forced. Her eyes were blue, blue as the sky, and her body was slim, almost unnaturally so. She wore overalls with a yellow striped shirt and boots. She was pointing to something on Dice’s page.  
Maybe they were his siblings? Cuphead found it hard to believe the tough man had siblings.  
He fought back a weird urge to cry. He missed his brother. “Prince and Duchess,” Dice said, having crept up behind him. “Gli unici che abbia mai amato.”  
“Huh?” Cuphead asked, confused.  
“The only ones I ever loved,” Dice translated. “My brother. My sister. The only good ones in my family.”  
“I miss my family,” Cuphead said, and struggled to hold back tears.  
Dice touched his neck, and pulled him down the hall. “Quickly, before anyone sees us,” Dice whispered, and they ran out the casino, hand-in-hand.  
Dice didn’t stop running until he reached the dock and even then he didn’t stop; he barely slowed as he yanked off his shirt and trousers, kicking off his shoes until he was in nothing but his boxers. He let go of Cuphead’s hands, and jumped off the pier into the water below. “You’re nuts!” Cuphead shrieked, racing to the edge.  
Cuphead belly-flopped and gasped. Dice laughed and he splashed the salty seawater in his face. Dice gagged and just ended up laughing. “Uh, my clothes are wet!” Cuphead shuddered, hauling himself out. “You dick.”  
Dice laughed and swam further out to sea, grinning. Cuphead followed, trying to catch up.  
Then he saw her. She was sitting on the rocks, openly staring at them, with Mugman beside her. The bulge of her stomach. No. He fought back a hollow, empty feeling. Mugman never told him she was pregnant. “Hey,” Dice called to her. She made a rude gesture. Dice smiled, and paddled over to Cuphead. “Let’s go.”  
“I’m tired.”  
Dice grinned and threw him onto his back. “Then I’ll carry you.”  
Cuphead smiled, which turned into laughter. He shouldn’t care anymore. He was going to prove to stupid Mugman and his stupid girlfriend and their stupid baby he would survive without them. He was fine without them.  
They swam to shore, and as soon as Dice was dressed, Cuphead yanked him along. “What now?” he asked. “What do you wanna do?”  
Dice shrugged, yawning. “Sleep,” he said.  
“Okay,” Cuphead tackled him and they rolled around, laughing.  
Dice struggled up, grinning. He held out his hand.  
“Let’s get breakfast,” he said. “You can order what you want.”  
Cuphead grinned. “Then I’ll order everything on the menu and make you pay for it all,” he said, laughing.  
“Anything for the gentlemen,” Dice joked, and they both walked towards it, laughing, fingers twining.


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice takes Cuphead to his favourite place.

Fourth  
The restaurant, apart from being far away, was quaint and beautiful. “How did you find this place?” Cuphead asked.

“My sister runs it,” Dice said, just as there was a scream of: ‘DI-DI!’

A pink coloured dice head collided with Dice in a flash of three freckles on each cheek. “What in Satan’s name are you doing here after all this time?” she pulled away, gripping his hands in her own.

She looked older, but Dice was a little taller. She had a wide smile, showing off a metal tooth. It must’ve been put there because she lost her adult tooth. “I came for breakfast,” Dice said, grinning.

“Brunch, more like it,” she said, tapping her watch. Cuphead noticed that even all her skin was freckled with pink dots, some as big as his nails, others so small he could barely see them. He had noticed a few freckles on Dice’s neck, but he wondered how many he really had. “Whose this? Is he another one-night stand? You know Father will kill you if he realises you...”

“This is Cuphead,” Dice butted in. “He’s a friend. I hope. And I already told you, I’m bi. He doesn’t have to worry about me and men because I could just as easily fall for a woman.”

“You told me you prefer men,” she pointed out.

He shrugged. “He can kiss my ass before I ever do as he says,” Dice spat. “He gave his opinion at a young age, and I’ve never felt better than when I ran away.”

She smiled. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll get menus.”

She turned and strolled away. “Heh,” Dice chuckled. “She’s a little bold.”

“Bold is good,” Cuphead said, following him. “Bold is a good quality.”

Dice laughed and sat him down. “I suppose,” he said. “But being bold never worked out for her when she was arguing with Father.” He smiled sadly. “I think she still has a scar on her eyebrow from the gash he gave her.”

Sure enough, when she delivered menus, Cuphead could see a straight white scar about a millimetre above her brow. She was smiling as if it wasn’t anything, but when she raised her eyebrow she winced a little.

“You know, I’ve never been here before,” he said, looking around. “Then again, I’ve never been outside the Inkwell Isles.”

Dice laughed, a jovial, fruity laugh. “True, the Isles aren’t exactly known for their creativity,” he said, grinning.

“What about Inkwell Hell?”

“Eh. It’s….a little more creative. The terrain doesn’t open up to options sometimes. My house is on the most dormant volcano side. It’s kind of pretty. I mean, the sky’s red and the clouds are always black, and sometimes the water isn’t always potable, but it’s still pretty. The forests surrounds it, and even though the trees are always on fire, they aren’t the type of fire that catches onto anything. Or makes any noise for that matter.”

“I wish I could live somewhere like that.”

“Was Elder Kettle’s house not that interesting?”

“It was. But...I can’t go back. Not with this curse.”

“We’ll fix it.”

“Hey, Dice?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you live in the casino?”

“No. I only sleep there when I’m too tired to walk back.”

Cuphead smiled at that, and glanced down at the menu.

Everything was pretty much high-quality, ‘rich-people’ food.

He skimmed the breakfast menu and his eyes landed on one in particular.

Sunday Pancakes (Pancakes filled with your choice out of blueberries, raspberries, chocolate chips or plain, covered with honey or maple syrup, with whipped cream and ice cream on the side).

He hadn’t had pancakes in years. Not since the curse. “Interested?” Dice asked, surprising him.

“It’s nothing,” Cuphead said, playfully batting him with a menu.

Dice laughed, and the bell above the door rang. And of course, people Cuphead didn’t want to see walked in.

Mugman. His pregnant girlfriend (or wife, he thought bitterly). Elder Kettle. And Baroness.

They all made eye contact, and he turned away, pissed. In a moment of bravado he reached over and took Dice’s hand in his own.

Dice looked surprised but squeezed it.

“Hey, Dice,” Cuphead said.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t talk about your family a lot. But you seem close to your sister. Can I ask why?”  
Dice paused. “My father met my mother and before long, my sister came along. A few years later, I did. Then my brother, ten years later. He was...abusive. When I turned sixteen, I left home, made a deal with the Devil, and began working at the casino. I already paid back my debt to him, but I didn’t want to go back, so I continued working.”

Cuphead pulled Dice’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “So strong,” he said.

Dice blushed and grinned. “I know you noticed they came in,” he whispered. “Do you want to leave?”

“Nope,” Cuphead said, and gripped the table as if to prove it. “I’m sick of being sad over this. It hurts now, but I don’t care.”

Dice squeezed his hand comfortingly. Cuphead smiled. “Did your sister run away too?” he asked.

How much can I know about you before you leave? How much can I hold onto this desperate feeling of love before you find someone else? How long?

He banished the thoughts as soon as he had them. He had to hold onto this for as long as it lasted. Whether it lasted or not, he had to make the best of it.

“Well, I ran first,” Dice said, as she came over, dropping plates of food before them, and drinks. He twisted the straw of his drink in between two fingers. “I didn’t tell anyone where I went. I changed my phone number, changed my lifestyle. I only realised she’d ran when I went looking for dinner, and I ran into her. I heard my brother ran too.”

Cuphead smiled. “So brave,” he said.

Dice grinned. Cuphead noticed his family had crept closer and he found he didn’t care. There was only moments of shovelling food in mouths. In between jokes and laughter. Cuphead had never felt happier.

When was the last time he felt happy? When he and Mugman were playing in the snow outside Elder Kettle’s house? When he won at Blackjack? When he met Dice and realised he was falling in love? That seemed like a lifetime away.

Dice paid for the food, and they left hand-in-hand. “Now where to?” he asked Dice, leaning into his arm.

“The casino,” he said. “You and I are going to get drunk tonight!”

“That’s my kind of plan!”


	5. Chapter 5

Dice remembered the first time he drank. He was 14 and had escaped from a brutal beating from his father. His friends were going to a party, and he went too, prepared to find distraction. Instead he found whiskey. Baileys Irish Cream, to be exact.  
It washed down his throat like silk, sweet, smooth and velvety. He still loved it.  
Maybe he should’ve thought twice before giving it to Cuphead, though. Only two drinks in and he was smashed. Completely. He twittered like a schoolgirl at every little word, hanging on Dice all over the place. His arm was looped through his, his head almost on the counter.  
That didn’t stop him from ordering more and more and more. “Calm down,” Dice said on his fourteenth drink. “You’ll have a really bad hangover.”  
Cuphead snorted and washed it down his throat. At least it was diverting his attention from his family and friends, watching not too far away. “Diccceee,” he sang in a falsetto. “I like youuuuu.”  
“Okay, okay,” Dice said, and pulled him a little more upright. “Stop drinking.”  
“Wanna danceee?” he slurred, drunk as all hell.  
Dice smiled slightly, and pulled him further up, only for him to slump down again. “Get some water, please,” he said to the barkeep, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement.  
“And condoms,” Cuphead garbled between laughs. Dice rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face.  
Cuphead sank to the counter, stoned. Dice patted his back and when he ceased, he didn’t move it, but kept it there, firmly positioned between Cuphead’s shoulder blades. I better get him back, he thought to himself, and picked him up bridal-style.  
Cuphead let out of a murmur, out of dismay or anguish, he didn’t know. He permitted Dice to carry him to Dice’s room and let him set him softly on the king-size bed. He didn’t protest as Dice pulled the silk sheets to his jaw, and the pillow beneath his head.  
Dice sat at the edge of the bed, tired. He wanted to curl up beside Cuphead and sleep. But he had a favour to ask the Devil.

Cuphead woke to a dark room. He looked at the grandfather clock at the wall. He’d only been napping an hour. Still in a tipsy state of mind, he poked around the space, looking for some liquor or something. He found something at the back of a drawer, and he gulped down a mouthful, only to find it tasted revolting.  
He curled up beneath the covers again, wondering where Dice was, only to have the door swing open and the very man come in. “Helloooo!” he thrilled and snickered.  
“You’re still drunk,” Dice said, pushing him down by the chest. “Rest.”  
“Resting is for the weak!” he practically hollered, laughing. “I’ll stay up all night if I have to!”  
“Did you drink this?” Dice’s tone had changed, and Cuphead glanced over to see him holding the bottle he’d drank from. He nodded, giggling. “You fool!” His tone was so brutal Cuphead baulked. “This is a drug! It’s supposed to make you hard! It intensifies sexual feelings! And you just drank it!”  
“Don’t worry, I left enough for your lover,” Cuphead said, ignoring the stab of hurt it sent.  
“First of all, I don’t have a lover,” Dice retorted. “Second of all, that’s not my point!” He grabbed Cuphead’s wrists and pinned them to the side, straddling him. Cuphead let out a sound of surprise but didn’t struggle. “How the hell do you intend to get off?”  
Cuphead blinked. “I can always just jerk off,” he stated, nonchalantly.  
“No, you can’t! This stuff is meant to make you weaker.”  
“Well, then I can just ask someone to.”  
“And just who do you intend to ask?”  
“Anyone.”  
“You can’t just ask anyone to get you off!”  
“Yes, I can!”  
“Or you can just ask me.”  
He said it so calmly, as if they were talking about the weather. It made Cuphead startle. “Dice…” he whispered.  
“It’s okay,” Dice said, letting go of one hand to touch his growing bulge. “I’ll be gentle.”  
“That’s not what I’m -” he began, before being cut short by Dice slipping his fingers inside to brush against it. He moaned. “Wait, Dice…stop.”  
“Listen, if you don’t release at once, it’ll be painful,” Dice said. He leaned closer, their noses brushing. “Whatever happens here doesn’t leave here.”  
“Don’t try and settle things on your own!” Cuphead cried, as Dice slowly began to pump his hard member. He gasped, and grabbed his arm. “Stop! Think this through! Wait!”  
“If you can’t handle it, imagine something else,” Dice said softly.  
He gasped, as Dice slowly pumped it, with gentle and professional hands. He clung to Dice, wanting more and for it to stop. “I’m just getting you off,” he whispered. He gripped it tighter, feeling so good and so bad at the same time.  
It wasn’t actually long before Cuphead came, leaving Dice’s hands covered in his white cum. “That was fast,” Dice said, hiding a smile.  
“Shut up,” Cuphead said, failing to hide an obvious lust in his voice. “It’s because of the drug.”  
Dice raised his hand to his mouth and licked off a little of the cum. “It’s not done yet,” he said, and Cuphead couldn’t help noticing the white on his tongue. Cuphead panted and covered his face with his hand.  
Dice leaned down, and licked the cum off his member, deepthroating slightly. He sat up, and leaned over Cuphead, body pressed against his. “What does your face look like when you come?” he asked, as if it was totally normal to ask that. “What does your body do?”  
Cuphead put a hand over Dice’s mouth and pushed him away. “Stop,” he said. “Don’t tell me you want to actually sleep with me.”  
“What if I told you I do?” Dice countered, taking Cuphead’s wrist and kissing his arm. “What would you do then? Fight? Beg? Let me?”  
He flipped him on his side, snaking one arm under him to gently twist and play with the nipple there. With the other, he pumped his member again, watching him. He leaned up to lick Cuphead’s neck, tongue trailing slowly, lustfully, over the smooth skin.  
He listened to Cuphead’s moans, his gasps and intakes of breath. He watched closely as Cuphead came a second time and smiled at the sight. Just before orgasm, Cuphead twitched, and during it, he went completely rigid before relaxing. He liked feeling that.  
Dice pulled himself up, yanking his shirt over his head, and throwing it carelessly to the floor. Cuphead’s eyes trailed over every part of him, panting heavily. “Dice ~” he whispered.  
Dice gently removed the rest of his trousers, to find his hole. “So small,” he said, and licked Cuphead again. He gently circled it before inserting one, then two quickly.  
Cuphead clamped a hand over his mouth, arching his back. “It…hurts…” he gasped, gripping Dice with all his might.  
“Relax,” Dice whispered, his voice going deep with lust. “It will hurt less that way. It’s okay.” Cuphead didn’t respond, just clutched him tighter. “I’ll find a sweet spot in no time.” Cuphead didn’t respond to that.  
Dice poked around stretching in the process, looking for a place it would make Cuphead feel good. His fingers poked a spot, just below the prostate, and Cuphead gasped, arching his back and going tense. Dice grinned to himself. “Found it,” he whispered. “It feels good here, doesn’t it?”  
Cuphead was gritting his teeth so tight he could only nod. Dice smiled, and licked him again. He wanted to sink his teeth into the skin, leave a mark, but he couldn’t. No, he wouldn’t.  
He removed his own boxers, pressing their bare bodies together. He reached over Cuphead’s head, grasping a condom. He bit into the top, ripping it open. He removed his fingers to pull it over his aching member. He gently eased himself into Cuphead, letting out a low moan as Cuphead let him in.  
He was so tight. It was nice; how warm and tight it was around him. Cuphead grabbed him and set his forehead on his shoulder, gasping and moaning. “Want me to move?” Dice whispered. Cuphead nodded, and gasped as Dice gently thrust.  
The thrusts were gentle and small at first, but picked up pace quickly, getting harder each time. “Dice ~” Cuphead moaned. “You feel so…. good.”  
Dice groaned and kept moving, faster and faster with every thrust, until they became sloppy and moved at inhuman speeds.  
He was so close, and he could see Cuphead was too, judging from the twitches. They both grabbed each other, arching themselves so they were pressed closer together as they came, letting out cries of pleasure.  
Dice couldn’t hold himself up, and collapsed on top of Cuphead, who wrapped his arms around him, both panting. Dice pulled himself up and touched Cuphead’s cheek, suddenly aware they hadn’t kissed once during the whole thing. He leaned down, and closed his eyes, kissing him. And he kissed back.

 

“We’re looking for someone,” somebody said. The Devil turned, bored, and balked as he came face-to-face with a very irate Mugman.  
He was bordered by people, including his expectant fiancé, grandfather and Cuphead’s buddies. “Can’t help you,” he stated, spinning around, taking a drag from his cigar.  
Mugman whacked his hand, making him drop the fag. “Where’s Cuphead?” he hissed, bringing his face close to his.  
The Devil purposely puffed smoke in his face. He didn’t even blink, just wrinkled his nose in disdain. “He’s with Dice,” he said simply. “You’ll have to wait.”  
As they walked off, he swore he heard Mugman say, “Oh, believe me. We will.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date...after some drunk sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm thinking it has maybe 7 chapters. I don't know right now. But I have a feeling I only need to do a few more to please my audience! Yay!
> 
> However, I am going to miss writing about this.

Dice charged towards the Devil pissed off at the least. “You said if someone who loves him kissed him, he wouldn’t be cursed!” he snapped.

“I said if he loves you back it’d break the curse,” the Devil corrected.

“So, he doesn’t love me?” Dice said, wondering why he felt so heartbroken about that.

“He loves you,” the Devil said. “But he’s afraid to.” Dice tilted his head, awaiting explanation. “He’s afraid of the curse, so he’s afraid to love you more because he’s afraid of losing you. He was so reluctant for you to make love to him last night because he was worried you would leave him afterwards. Glad to see your magic is working.”

Dice glared at him and turned away, storming to the hall.

Cuphead sat up in his bed, and smiled as he came in. No words were needed. “I know you stopped yourself from being affected,” he said, almost whispered. “Why?”

Dice quite literally tackled him to the covers, hugging him. “Because I like you,” he said. Cuphead hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around him.

He didn’t move for a while, but then he pulled back and pressed his lips to his. Dice blinked in surprise, before sinking into it, tasting his tongue on his own. He knew the curse still wasn’t gone. But he was halfway there.

 

The whole day moved slow. Cuphead followed Dice around, wondering if he was annoyed, but every time he excused himself, no matter what he was doing, Dice would instead follow him. He noticed his family and noticed every moment they got closer. He was doing his best to ignore them.

He found he liked it. “Dice,” he said. “I liked your sister. Can I meet your brother?”

Dice laughed, much to his surprise. “Of course,” he said. “If I can manage to pry him away from my father for a bit.” Cuphead tilted his head, and he rushed to explain. “Two of his children left home, and he just closed his hands around my brother.”

Cuphead smiled nervously, and Dice bought himself a drink, keeping it well away from Cuphead. “You were so drunk last night!” Dice said, and he attempted to reach over his head, accidentally straddling him. “No way am I letting you drink again!”

Cuphead laughed, and kept trying to grab it, to their amusement. “There’s a market nearby,” Dice said. “Literally full of food vans. It’s great. Want to go?”

“Better be pork and stuff,” he said, feeling a twinge of pleasure as Mugman flinched not far away. The two had promised to be vegetarians until the two of them both got married. “And you owe me a donut or something.”

Dice laughed. “I’ll buy you a donut with ice cream in it,” he said.

“They do that?!” Cuphead exclaimed.

He nodded. “And more,” he said. “I’ve eaten a full bar of chocolate covered in marshmallow-” he began counting on his fingers “-a ball of honey covered in whatever you want, and an ice cream in a donut cone.”

“Cool,” Cuphead said. Dice nodded his agreement. “What do you like to have there?”

“Well, there’s a place that sells really good beef, chicken and pork,” Dice said. “I like the beef and salad.”

“Salad, blech,” Cuphead said, poking out his tongue. He felt another zing of happiness at Mugman’s sad, disgusted face. “I’ll take a carrot.”

“Rabbits food,” Dice said, and laughed at Cuphead’s enraged face. 

 

By the time Dice had forced Cuphead into something nice to wear out (which was a black shirt with the words ‘Handsome Man Alive Five Years in a Row’ written in white, and black jeans. Dice had even convinced his to wear a black jumper around his waist), the casino had closed for the time being, and the family had been kicked out.

Cuphead hadn’t eaten all day, and tried to subtly nibble a carrot (but somehow managed to guzzle it down in a second). Dice led him through the streets to the opening of the market. It was busy, with a live band on every stage, but it was beautiful.

Dice instantly showed him around; Asian food here, Italian here, Indian and Thai there. He ended up going to the pork belly stand, and ordering pork belly for two.

Grabbing a table was hard. Everywhere they went was full of people, crammed into tiny spaces. Cuphead wondered if they’d ever get a seat when Dice pulled him into a tight alleyway. “Best place to be,” he explained. 

Cuphead laughed at his meek face, and gently kissed his cheek. “Come on,” Dice said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the other end. The alley opened out to a space where a pier sat, abandoned, but recently. It didn’t look dilapidated yet, but it groaned in the wind. The ocean lay below it, its crystal-clear depths open. Because it was night, a lone shark swam through, hungry. It sized up a sizeable fish, before deciding not to, and just making lazy laps. “Woah,” Cuphead exhaled.

Dice smiled at his astounded face and pulled him to the edge, legs dangling over. The shark eyed them suspiciously, before finally deciding the fish was worth it, and ate it. Cuphead leaned against Dice’s shoulder, watching the shark cruise idly in circles, schools of fish dart beneath and across it, and a sand crab snap its pinchers at a passing trawl. “It’s beautiful,” he said.

“I’ve never shown it to anyone,” Dice said. “It’s like a safe place for me. I love it here.”

“I can see why,” Cuphead said. “It’s really pretty.”

Dice smiled at him, and both linked their fingers at the same time. Eating alone was something Cuphead had gotten used to. Going out to a fast food restaurant and eating at a single table, or at the casino eating without someone else.

Now it was a strange and amazing sensation that he was with another living person, sharing food. He liked it.

Halfway through, he felt sleepy, and slumped against Dice, yawning. Dice smiled and pulled him closer. “Dice,” Cuphead said. Dice looked down at him, smiling. “I love you.”

The smile faded in shock, only to be replaced by another one, a rare, award-winning one. He leaned down and kissed him, knowing it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

 

Dice rested Cuphead’s sleeping figure on the bed. He had passed out before they could find the best stalls, but he didn’t mind.

He flopped beside him, slinging an arm over his chest. He was breathing softly, and turned to hug his arm. He smiled, and began to think of ways to truly win this man’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Please leave kudos to show support and comment any story ideas you have or just tips for my writing. You guys are my editors so please help me!


	7. Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice does something that might just win Cuphead's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is coming to an end. Not this chapter, but the next one. I'm really coming to miss writing about this. This is by far my favourite book to write, and I loved all the appreciation and kudos you guys have given me. Thank you so much!

Dice had chosen to watch Cuphead’s family, which was probably good luck looking back. He tapped a pen to the desk, bored. How could they handle this? Then again, it was Cuphead, so they probably didn’t get bored.

He knew he loved watching Cuphead. Even before the cinema and that first date, he loved watching him. He was depressed, but it was a depressed he loved watching, examining, dissecting. He wanted to make Cuphead happy. He liked it when Cuphead smiled, because it was so rare. He felt happy when he saw Cuphead smile.

Duchess liked Cuphead. She said so when she came for a drink the other night. She’d managed to pry Prince away from Father for a couple days, so now Cuphead could meet Dice’s family. The ones he liked, anyway.

He had originally been watching the horizon, waiting for a hint of his little yellow brother, for him to appear, bigger and more jovial, and hug him with big bear arms.

Then he saw them, and he had to sit and watch. So far, nothing. A few touches on Cala Maria’s bulging belly.

He felt a pang of anger at that; knowing Cuphead hadn’t been told. He’d left him sleeping in his bed, his breathing still soft and shallow in sleep. He dressed quickly, and went out, meaning to eat something and get to work, but instead watching them carefully.

Mugman was now saying something. Dice had learned how to read lips, and so he tried, only to find Mugman mentioning Cuphead. He growled to himself and remembered something that happened last night.

Cuphead woke, and neither could sleep, so they talked. They talked about Dice’s family, his history, his past lovers. They talked about Cuphead’s family, his past lovers and his twin. “Mugman can’t swim,” Cuphead whispered. “Or at least, he can’t swim well. It’s ironic. His girlfriend…fiancé? Wife? Anyway, Maria is a mermaid, but he can’t swim well. He can barely tread water.”

Dice chuckled and pulled him closer. “Do you miss him?” he asked.

Cuphead nodded. “All the time,” he said, his voice catching slightly. “I’m trying to stop, but…”

“But you can’t,” Dice finished. He nodded. “I understand.” He pulled him closer than before.

“Tell me about your brother,” Cuphead said, softly.

Now Dice watched Mugman with keen, alert eyes. He wasn’t depressed (which released another pang of anger), rather looking a little happy.

Dice could see a yellow speck in the horizon. He sighed, but he was smiling. Prince would still take a few hours to get here, but you could see him from kilometres away, constantly wearing something bright yellow.

He turned towards the pier, just as Mugman slipped and fell. Cala Maria screamed, but she couldn’t move; it would damage the baby.

He acted without thinking. His feet took him down to the pier, diving down, oblivious to his shoes and fancy suit. He fought the black waters, waving his hands blindly for purchase, to grasp the scurf of someone’s neck, and pull them up.

Mugman broke the water, coughing and spluttering sea water. Dice hoisted him onto the pier, dripping wet, and slammed a hand into his back, hard, which made him regurgitate mouthfuls of sea water.

Dice stood, wringing his bow tie in his hands. “The wood’s rotted,” he said, kicking the boards. “Be careful.”

With that he turned on his heels, striding to the casino while trying to maintain his pride. Only to be tackled by a red blur. “Thank you,” Cuphead whispered, mid-fall, before kissing him.

It was the best kiss he’d ever had. It felt different from before; full of love and lust and all the things he didn’t have. 

When they pulled away, Dice’s brother was still a speck, so he grabbed Cuphead and dragged him along to his real home, bridal carrying him to his room, and the bed. 

 

Cuphead had never felt happier. When he kissed Dice on the pier, it felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders, like he had been carrying the world but now its weight was gone. And when it left, it didn’t go slowly. It went like a snap. One moment there, the next not.

“Do you want coffee?” he asked Dice, down to just his boxers, his neck and collarbone littered with bite marks. The kitchen was clean, clean for Hell, and he liked it. Hell was surprisingly wonderful.

Just like Dice. Without drugs, he could see Dice so much better. Covered in little freckles of different shapes, shades and size, from his upper torso up. Everywhere else he was less covered in freckles, but his upper half was peppered in them. The lower half still had a million, just not as much. He now wore just boxers, too, with a few freckles dipping into the top of them, and coming out the bottom.

“Sure,” Dice said, kissing his cheek. “Don’t fill yourself up; Prince has become a blob.”

Cuphead laughed. “Is your sister coming?” he asked, flicking on the kettle.

“Duchess?” Dice asked. “She should be. I invited her. But she and Prince never really got along.”

Cuphead giggled and winced. His lower back hurt. And so did his stupid ass. How dare it be so small! He scowled to himself. “What’s up?” Dice asked, catching it.

“You’re too big,” he acknowledged. Dice came around and gently put a hand to his lower back.

“I relaxed it properly,” he stated. “It should be fine in a few minutes…or hours.”

“You dick!” Cuphead teased, playfully whacking him. “I can’t be wincing every time I sit down in front of your brother!”

Dice snickered and caught him in a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dice sighed, but pulled a robe over his bare chest and thighs, before opening it.

Cuphead tuned out, pouring the hot water into two coffee cups. He added a spoonful of the rich, ground coffee into one, whilst adding a tea bag into another. “Hey!” he heard Dice bark, just as he was slammed onto the shoulder by a hand.

He slapped it away out of pure reaction.

He turned, coming face-to-face with Mugman. “I’m sorry,” Mugman said. “It was a curse, and I didn’t even know. I’m so, so sorry, brother.”

Cuphead glanced at Dice, who was politely turning away, talking to a bewildered Elder Kettle. But as far as he was concerned, there was no real thought involved. He flung himself onto Mugman’s shoulders, fighting back tears. Mugman held him the way he used to, but with a clear guilt involved. He missed him so freaking much. He loved him. He missed him. Brothers tied by blood, tied by strength, and once tied together.

When the moment was over, Dice popped a champagne (trying to keep it well away from Cuphead), and Mugman asked Cuphead to be his babies’ (Cala was carrying twins) godfather.

He agreed, and confessed he was in a romantic relationship with Dice. Much to his surprise, Kettle and Mugman were okay with it. Mugman more so, after Dice saved his life, but Kettle admitted he was warming up to him. “You just treat my boy right,” he said. “And we’ll get along just fine. But if you hurt him in any way, we’ll be having some words.”

“I’ll make sure to avoid that,” Dice promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad this is ending! *cries*  
>  Thank you again for the support and appreciation you have given me! The next chapter will be the finale. *cries harder*  
>  I love you guys (no homo/hetero). Thank you!


	8. Eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved writing this so much. Thank you all so much for the support and love from your comments.

Prince slowly turned from a smudge to a blob to a figure to a man. Accompanied by a weak woman in a wheelchair, and a man with a sour face.

Prince was overjoyed to see his brother; he instantly flung himself at him. “King!” he cheered, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. “Brother, I’m so pleased to see you.”

“Duchess said you ran away,” Dice said, smiling broadly.

“Well, he’s a good son, so he didn’t,” the sour-faced man snapped. Dice glared at him, and Cuphead wanted to reach out and take him hand, but somehow knew it wasn’t a great idea. 

“Father,” Dice sneered and Cuphead knew it wasn’t a good idea. His voice dripped with malice and virulence, enough so that he stepped back, half-worried that just the force of those words would kill him. Prince did the same, looking slightly concerned. “You’re not welcome here. Why’d you come?”

Cuphead was very glad he had never seen Dice glare at him that way before. He was stunned that the sour-faced man was still standing; he was positive if he was ever trapped in that look of sheer loathing, he would keel over. If looks could kill, Sour Face would be dead in moments. But then he saw Sour Face’s expression and knew that they would both be dead.

The weakened woman in a wheelchair slapped Sour-Face’s hand, frowning. “Stop that,” she snapped, her own voice giving away her weakness. She turned her icy gaze to Dice. “Am I welcome?”

Dice paused, closing his eyes, lips pressed tight together. When he opened them, his charming smirk was back. “Of course, Mother,” he said, coming forward to embrace her and peck her cheek. “I have something remarkable to tell you, Mother.”

She smiled, a feeble smile that matched her frail body. “Indeed,” she said, and he took the chair, wheeling it forward. “Prince, come along. Lord.” Her voice changed the moment she said the Sour-Faced Man’s name. “Behave yourself.”

He frowned but followed. “Who is this young man?” the Mother asked, looking at Cuphead. He had dressed his best for the occasion, wearing a tie over his shirt and trousers. He had even asked for a jacket to help. “He’s very handsome.”

“My name is Cuphead,” he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “Cuphead Kettle.”

“How lovely,” she said, smiling the same weak smile. “Are you in any romantic relationships with my children? Maybe Duchess?”

He smiled an awarding smile. Prince came up to him and turned his head to one side gently. “Yes, you’re definitely their type,” he said, winking at him, with the right eye, which Sour-Face (Lord, he’d been called) couldn’t see.

Mother smiled, and Dice made the long trek to Duchess’s café beside Cuphead. He winked at him. Duchess greeted them at the door, with hugs and kisses (and another exclamation of, “DI-DI!”).

“Stop laughing,” Dice ordered, but he was smiling. Cuphead snorted to hide his laughter, whilst Prince wasn’t bothering to, laughing loud and clear.

Lord looked down his nose at his children and shot a frown at Cuphead. “Shall we get seats, Di-Di?” Cuphead teased, ignoring Lord.

“Hey!” Dice laughed. “Don’t you start!”

Cuphead laughed as they went to find a table. “I like your brother,” he said, when out of earshot. “I think he knows.”

“Of course he does,” Dice said, exasperated but smiling. “He knows everything I do, have or say before I get them.”

Cuphead smiled at him and slipped his hand in Dice’s. The rest of them came by next, Duchess ordering her employees to take charge whilst she spent time with her delightful (she said that with quite some sarcasm) family. Prince grinned at Dice across the table. “You never did answer my question, dear,” Mother said, smiling blandly at Cuphead. “Are you having sexual intercourse with one of my children?”

He blushed and ducked his head but nodded. Instantly Lord didn’t like that. “Duchess, I thought we’d talked about contaminating Dicehead blood,” he snapped. “I told you we have pure blood from way back, and you will not ruin that by dating whatever the hell he is.”

“I’m a Mughead,” Cuphead said under his breath.

“Speak up, boy!” Lord snarled, which earned him a pinch from his wife and a powerful glare from his eldest son.

“I’m a Mughead!” Cuphead stated, loud and clear. “A Mughead from a ‘pure’ family, who has no intention of corrupting your equally ‘pure’ bloodlines.” He glanced at Dice, who had a look of pride on his face.

“Well, you said you were courting –” Lord began.

“I said I was ‘courting’ one of your children,” Cuphead interrupted, unable to help himself. “I didn’t say I was seeing Duchess.”

Lord’s face had a satisfying look of horror on his face. Dice boldly took Cuphead’s hand in his own. “He’s courting me,” he said.

There was a moment of silence when Mother exclaimed, “Oh, Kings, I’m so proud of you!”

“Proud? PROUD!” Lord roared. Mercifully there was no one else there. “How can you be proud of him!” He pointed an accusing finger at Dice. “He is a disgrace to our name! You have blemished our name, beast.”

“Good,” Dice said, leaning back casually. “I never wanted to be a Dice anyway.” He tilted his head back, whistling softly.

Prince smiled, and winked at Cuphead. “Well, I like him,” he chirped up. “He’s cute.”

Dice grinned at him. “I know you don’t accept,” he said to Lord, who had his teeth gritted. “But you can’t change my mind. I love him.”

Cuphead blushed. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Dinner, walking, the casino’s furnished inside. 

“I think your father hates me,” Cuphead whispered.

“He hates everyone,” Dice retorted, and pulled his beau closer. “Even me.”

Cuphead touched his cheek. “Maybe your brother could stay here,” he said. “I’d feel bad if we just leave him with Lord.”

“I agree,” Dice said. “I’ll talk to him.”

Cuphead pulled Dice closer, hands set firmly on his lapel, smiling. Dice in return carried him to bed and sleep was hard coming.

“Good night, Dice,” he said.

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Cursed Affection coming soon.  
> What'll happen if Dice's brother falls in love with his lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and follow my profile for more Dicecup. It really helps!


End file.
